legendaryanimewarriorsfandomcom-20200213-history
Legendary Anime Warriors Wiki
Welcome! I'm a big fan of Anime and Pokemon, so why not merge the two worlds! I'm working on a game based on various animes like Dragon Ball, Naruto, One Piece (...), using Pokemon Essentials. News An upcoming game gave me the idea on which series to include in this game! I've always had the doubt on which characters I should insert, I started with Dragon Ball, but the original idea was to do something not limited to a single series, but to mix things and see battles between characters from different worlds. The game that gave me the idea is Jump Force, if you haven't heard of it, I'd suggest you to search for some infos! The overall idea of Jump Force is to create a 3 Vs 3 fighting game using characters from several anime and manga series on V-Jump, some examples are Dragon Ball, One Piece, Naruto, Death Note, Saint Seiya, Pokemon, ... Actually I like that idea a lot, and that's exactly what I was searching for! The base idea remains the same, i.e. a Pokemon game, but with characters, mechanics, items, events and everything else you may think of taken from other series, mainly from VJump. Regarding the characters, some of the Dragon Ball characters actually present will remain, some others, mainly the ones with scarce information about them, or with a very limited pool of moves, will be replaced. I'll update the Fighter List every time a change will be done, including a list of the series actually used in the game. If you'd like to see a particular character or a series used in the game, you're free to suggest us your ideas by writing comments under the fighter list page or posts in the forum. Another thing that will be changed is the type system, some types will remain and some others will be changed in order to represent all the characters that will be added in the best way possible. For now I think it's enough! I hope you like the idea and I'll continue to count on everyone's contribution to make this game look like the one you'd like to see made! ---- Sorry if lately I've not been so active, but University exams are taking most of my time! I'll to be back doing things for this game as soon as possible. Main Features * Pokemons replaced by characters from VJump series. * Lots of evolutions using various methods, from ability-based form changes to Mega Evolutions to absorptions (Like Cell and Buu). * Fusions 'using different methods ** Potara ** Metamoran Fusion ** EX-Fusion ** Namekian Fusion ** Special Fusions (like Abo and Kado, or the Sigma Force) * Mind-Control mechanic to turn fighters into 'Time Breakers, Destruction Kings or Tuffle Hybrids. * New items with various functions (Potaras, Metamo Rings, Senzu Beans, ...) * much more things.... I'm adding (and removing!) things from day to day. Also take a look at the Polls page to give me your ideas regarding various aspects of the development. You are also free to express your ideas by leaving comments in the respective pages. Everyone can contribute! I've always thought that things made by a community always come out in a better way! A person can have ideas another one wouldn't have thought in years, so gathering and discussing them can be very useful! Another good side of involving the community into the development is that a single person can't be good at everything. Working in a group surely makes things easier for everyone and the result will be even better. After having said all of that, you can find a place where to discuss/propose things here: Community Works Category:Browse